


Conception

by phatjake



Series: After the Aftershock [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Jason and Kimberly after years of dating try to expand their family.





	Conception

“Do you have abs on your abs?” she said as he tossed his shirt to the floor. Kim took her shirt off as they both kissed

His hands took hold of her hips as she grinded against his crotch. She bit and pulled his lip before she pushed him down. He always liked that part. Jason put his hand on her cheek as he looked into her dark eyes.

“God you’re so beautiful, are you even human?” Jason said.

“I’m actually a plant,” she said as she held him down. “Before you say you’ll plant a seed I’ll warn you; I’ll go home.”

“I would never,” he said. “Wait we both live in this apartment.”

“Oh, well then you’ll sleep on the couch,” she said and kissed him before he spoke.

As they kissed he unclasped her bra. She sat up to toss it aside and he rolled her over. He felt her breasts against his chest as he laid on her as they kissed. He was trying to get his jeans off but he couldn’t stop kissing his fiancé.

She pushed him and he rolled over. She grabbed his jeans and pulled them off with his boxers. She took hold of him and squeezed. He moaned before she put him in her mouth. She stroked as she bobbed her head up and down. He watched her lovingly; she pulled away and they kissed.

It was his time to take control, she laid on the bed and he stripped the last few articles of clothing off her. He kissed her neck and slowly down to her breasts. He suckled on them as his fingers explored her and she moaned. He kissed down her body before he buried his face, her legs rested on his shoulders as he held her thighs and worked his tongue.

“Oh fuck!” she cried out.

She arched her hips and he grabbed her ass and continued to lick and nibbled. Her breathing hitched as she clutched at the sheets and she grabbed his hair. In their years dating they had spats here and there but they always worked through them. They had seen most of the country and saved the world countless times. But right now Kim had nothing in her mind besides the blinding pleasure he was giving her.

She needed him but she couldn’t talk, she was panting between long loud moans. She felt his hands holding her ass and his face wasn’t leaving. She was starting to tremble as the orgasms hit. She nearly bucked him off. He let go of her ass and started to kiss up her naked body. He sucked on her hard nipples as he massaged her breasts. He lightly nibbled her breasts and smirked as he looked up at her. Her forehead was covered in beads f sweat, her eyes closed and a large smile was on her face.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” she said as she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a long kiss.

She took hold of his hard cock and guided it into her. They looked into each other’s eyes as he slowly pushed down. He always started slow and she was fine because she was still in a state of bliss. Her hands went to his ass and she pulled him down so she could feel all of him.

Jason kissed her neck as he rocked his hips. They were trying for a baby after years of holding off. But the more they talked about it the more they were excited for it. This was their first night with no birth control or condoms. She bit his neck as his pace picked up. They rolled over and she took control.

She held his wrists down and he smirked. Her hips rocked up and down. She got to finally see him enjoy. The sound of their bodies slapping together quickly were quieted by their simultaneous moans. Her hands slowly worked down to his chest and he grabbed her ass. He was grunting and he knew he was close so he slowed her down.

She climbed off so he could change things up. He got off the bed and kissed her, she turned and rubbed her ass against his crotch. He caressed her naked body, he ran his fingers down and slowly slide them in. He felt her tremble as he slide his cock back into her. Holding her hips he pulled her into himself. She moaned loudly as she felt him from a whole new angle. She was shivering with anticipation as she felt another orgasm crescendo.

“Don’t stop,” she moaned. “Oh god!”

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. He got off when she was getting off. Every moan, every tremble worked him up. He grabbed her tits and pumped harder into her. His breathing sped up and became hitched as he moaned. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I’m cumming,” he cried out and he felt her orgasm as well.

They both fell to the bed, breathing heavily and laughing from their bliss. His legs were weak but his heart was full. He took her cheek and kissed her. She kissed back hungrily. She quickly held him, they were both covered in sweat. She rested her head on his chest.

“If we have a daughter what should we name her?” she asked.

“I always liked the name Melody,” he said. “Not sure what I would name our son.”

“Melody Scott has a nice ring to it,” she said as she looked up to him. “I’ll teach her my signature right hook.”

“How about we wait to find out before we start planning her training in the pit,” he said and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
